


Unusual Companions

by Freline



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freline/pseuds/Freline
Summary: This is set about four years after "Escaping the Underdark". Drizzt and Zeeria have just been married when the Harpells accidentally send them, their friends and family to Middle Earth, stranding them in Rivendell just before Frodo and company arrive there. Together with Elrond they make a plan which involves them to go to Mordor, to try and infiltrate it.





	Unusual Companions

The wedding guests cheered as Stumpet declared Drizzt and Zeeria husband and wife. The two Drow kissed each other and the sounds grew until it was nearly impossible to understand any words. After it became quiet again, Zaknafein and Vierna, who had acted as witnesses, walked down the stairs, leaving the happy couple standing in front of Bruenor´s throne. Slowly, they started to dance to the music. After the first song was over, they were being joined by other dancers. Catti-brie and Artemis were the first, followed by Bruenor and Stumpet and then Wulfgar and Delly. The celebrations went on until midnight, then the first guests started getting tired.

Before any of them could leave, Harkle and Bidderdoo Harpell announced that they had prepared a special surprise. All of them groaned inwardly, knowing the trouble the Harpells always brought. Before they could say anything to get out of this surprise, a bright yellow light flooded the room. After it disappeared, they noticed that they were no longer standing in the throne room of Mithral Hall and that the two responsible were nowhere to be seen, so they had no chance to get back where they belonged.

They were now in the middle of a dale surrounded by trees on every side, standing on a bridge above a high waterfall. Before them, shimmering white through the trees, was a huge building. Drizzt called Guenhywvar to his side and together they crossed the bridge to the path towards the house. The four Drow and the cat then left the others to scout out what was before them. Regis and Delly sat down on two large stones, while Catti-brie, Bruenor, Wulfgar and Artemis positioned themselves in front of them, drawing their weapons, ready to protect their friends from whatever might happen. How their weapons had gotten here they did not know, since they did not have them when the Harpells gave them their surprise, but they were glad that they were not here without them.


End file.
